A Fateful Encounter
by LostOne491505
Summary: Well simple enough, its a kakasaku story. Its still a work in progress so come back and check on it every once in a while. I'll put up new chapters when i get a chance to write them and put them up. But yeah read it and tell me what you think. Thx Later.
1. Rain At The Ramen Shop

_She looks up at the sky as it begins to become gray and gloomy as she walks to the ramen shop, her stomach growling lightly on the way there. She daydreams about anything simply letting her mind wander. But for some reason she kept thinking about kakashi. Though she kept trying to think about something else he continued to come back into her mind. She hadnt thought about someone this much since...well since sasuke._

**"Whats wrong with me? Why do i keep thinking about kakashi-sensei? He's my sensei! Even though he is pretty cool, and nice...and he does look kinda cute and mysterious with that mask of his...Oh God what am i thinking?!?!"**

_She shakes the thoughts out of her mind as she blushed lightly sitting down on a stool once she got inside of the shop oblivous to anything or anyone that was around her as she started to order her ramen when..._

I never knew that i was invisible sakura...

_Her blush grew even deeper red as she heard a familiar voice. She looked over to her right and saw kakashi sitting three stools away from her. Seeing him smile through the impression of his mask only her blush that much more, so she quickly turned away from him covering the side of her face so he couldnt see it_

"I-i didnt see you kakashi-sensei. Sorry i have alot on my mind right now.." She said still refusing to look at him until her blush faded and she ordered her ramen.

_She looked over to her side and saw that he had moved over two stools towards her. She slowly looked up at him as he turned in his seat._

"So tell me whats wrong sakura, maybe i can help." He said a bit of compassion in his voice looking back at her.

"It's-Its nothing, just..just forget i said anything." She said trying to change the topic quickly. "K-Kakashi-sensei?...is-is it ok for a student to have a crush on her teacher?

"What made you ask that sakura?" He asked her as he looked at her curiously.

"Because i...ino said that she has a crush on asuma sensei...Is that ok?" She said looking down a bit.

"Well i'm not really sure sakura, maybe ino should talk to asuma about that. I can't really say. But whether it was or not anything happens is up to them. But why are you worried about ino? You two can never stop arguing, why be concerned about something dealing with her now?" He asked as his order of ramen came in a carryout.

"Because...nevermind kakashi-sensei. Have a good night"

_She said as she stood and ran off as her ramen was finally finished for her but she left so fast that she didnt get it. She ran home and closed the door behind her when she got home sliding to the floor against her door._

**What was i thinking? I bet that he thinks i'm going crazy now. Why didnt i tell him how i felt inside of saying it was ino? Now he's gonna go and tell asuma that ino likes him and thats a lie. How could this go so wrong?!?!**

**Calm down sakura, your overthinking this. Just stop and eat then you can fix everything later...**

_She reaches around where she fell down only to realize that she never go her ramen from running off so fast. She shouts a bit and sighs deeply._

**Great. I forgot my ramen at the shop and if i go back kakashi-sensei will see me. And i cant wait for him to leave...What am i gonna do?!**

_She stands up and begins pacing around the house as she tries to figure out what to do the sound of rain hitting against her window startled her for a moment. She looks out her window seeing the rain and sighs then sits down on her couch trying to settle her mind as she listened to the sound of the rain falling outside. A short time later she heard a knock on her door as she started to drift to sleep. After a few seconds she stood up and opened the door._

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei? Why are you here?" She asked surprised to see him. He was wet from walking in the rain.

"You forget this back at the shop sakura. I thought i'd bring it to you." He said as he held up her ramen showing it to her smiling a bit through his rain soaked mask.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, but you didnt have to..."

_Her words were interupted as her eyes widened somewhat. He was kissing her!! Though it may have just been through his mask he was kissing her. She stood there for a moment shocked having no clue how to react but soon kissed him back. She began to blush as she kept kissing him but quickly pulled away._

**He didn't just kiss me, did he? That cant be im just imagining things, i have got to be dreaming. Thats it i'm dreaming, but why cant i wake up? He just kissed me...**

"Kakashi-sensei, wha-what are you doing? I never said that you could do that. Who's to say that i wasnt going to slap you the second you did that?" She argued as she blushed still stepping back into the house.

"But you didnt...and thats how i know" He said as he walked in the door.

"Why-why did you do that? what were you thinking?" She said trying to sound angry as she blushed still.

"I was thinking that i loved you" He said looking at her closing the door behind him.

"You-you what?" She asked wondering that she heard something different stopping in her tracks.

He smiled a bit and looked at her after he put down the ramen in his hand walking up to her. "I love you sakura..."

_Her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him blushing more going from hearing his words. He stood in front of her looking into her eyes as he kissed her again softly. Her eyes widened yet again but she didnt pull away this time, instead she kissed him back putting her arms around his neck smiling as she slowly closed her eyes. She felt the impression of his lips but now his mask was a bit dryer from her breath and his flowing into it. He smiled and slowly broke away from the kiss. Her eyes were still closed holding onto him. He kissed her again but this time her eyes flew open as her face turned completely red. She looked at him and saw it. He had on no mask! She felt the warmth of his lips pressing against hers, as her breath seemed to be taken from inside of her and into him as she closed her eyes again. He wrapped his arms around her as he was still dripping wet but she didnt care. Nothing else mattered to her other than that kiss. She felt something pressing softly against her lips after a while, it was his tongue! It seemed to be pleading for entrance into her mouth, and she did so letting it in. He smiled more closing his eyes and put his tongue inside of her mouth. He began to move it around, running it across anything that he could from her teeth to her cheeks as if it were his own. Then he began to play with her tongue softly as if he were massaging it as she let out a soft moan into his mouth. He kept playing around in her mouth and began moving her tongue as if inviting her to his mouth. She stood up straight tightening her grip around his neck as her tongue followed his into his mouth. Her tongue traveling all over his mouth as if tasting it. It tasted like ramen that he had earlier. She smiled as she took her tongue out of his mouth and slowly broke the kiss to breathe. She opened her eyes slowly gazing at his unmasked face for the first time. She slowly raised her hand to his face and ran her fingertips along his jawline and across the scar on his face that came down from his eye which was still covered with his headband which she untied and took off. He closed his exposed eye and slowly opened both of them back up showing his sharingan to her. She looked into his mismatched eyes as she continued to feel across his cheeks, forehead, and nose._

"I-I love you Kakashi-sensei..." She said softly looking into his eyes still.

"I love you too sakura..." He said as he smiled looking into her eyes as well.

_She took his hand and led him upstairs into her room as she continued to blush but it had gone down to a light pink. He followed behind her entwining his fingers with hers as he was walking. When they had reached her room she turned around and kissed him again, this time with more passion in it. He smiled and kissed her back as he started to close his eyes again, but his eyes stopped closing halfway as he felt her unzipping his vest. She looked at him as he opened his eyes again as if asking if she was allowed to. She kept kissing him as he nodded lightly. She unzipped it and took it off letting it fall to the floor. He broke the kiss to take off his shirt which was still soaked from the rain. She looked at him as he took off his shirt and ran her hands across his abs and chest seeing a few scars across his body from what she figured had been missions. He took his shirt from over his head dropping it on top of his vest as she continued to feel his body. He kissed her again then took off her shirt dropping it to the floor as she began to blush deeper. She leaned into him kissing him back pressing her chest against his lightly. She slid her tongue inside of again and began to play with his tongue as she felt her bra unclip and start to fall off. She stopped and took off her bra quickly covering her breasts with one of her arms. He gently pulled her arm down as she started to drift backwards onto her bed sitting down. He walked with her and kneeled down in front of her kissing on her neck and slowly making his way down and softly sucking on her breasts. She held it back for a moment but began to moan softly as she felt him nibbling on them softly as her nipples got hard. She put her arms around his head as he began to suck harder and she moaned more in response as she lifted her waist a bit feeling him sliding off her pants. She lowered her body back onto the bed sitting down again spreading her legs some as he came back up kissing on her neck again as she tugged on his pants and he took off his pants nibbling on her neck. She tilted her head to the side as she moaned louder feeling him rub his fingers against her through her panties which were starting to become soaked from her being so wet. She moved back on the bed taking off her panties throwing them to the side of her bed as he took off his boxers crawling onto the bed and kissing her again. She kissed him back a bit more roughly as she soon felt his against her leg. She blushed alot more becoming red again and becoming nervous._

"Pl-please...dont do it hard..." She said as her voice began to shake and crack.

"I wont...but its going to hurt for a while..." He said softly into her ear.

"A-alright.." She said becoming even more nervous bracing herself.

_He moved up a bit opening her legs wider and got inside her. She felt a pain shoot up her back as she groaned out in pain closing her eyes as he got deeper inside of her slowly so that she could get used to him, he stopped for a moment as he felt blood trinkle down his leg as he kept going deeper. Soon the pain subsided after some time being replaced by sheer pleasure as he got all the way inside of her. She opened her eyes and nodded to him then he began going in and out of her slowly. She moaned more feeling him as he bit his lip holding it back. She wrapped her arms out his neck and pulled him down to kiss him muffling her moans in the kisses as he went faster. He soon began moaning lightly as she softly wrapped her legs around his waist not wanting to let go of this feeling. As he began going faster getting deeper inside of her she moaned more through the kisses beginning to dig her nails into his neck and back. He smiled looking down at her as he sped up more sweating beginning to lightly run down his back feeling her beginning to tighten around him. She never felt anything like this before as she moaned out his name loudly as she felt herself cumming. As it began flowing down her leg she wrapped her legs around him tighter as he started to speed up again getting deeper. He smiled at her and bit into his lip again muffling his moans as sweat ran down his back more gripping the sheets and adjusting himself inside of her hitting a spot that caused her legs to shake making her moan out even louder starting to dig into his back more leaving deep marks. He fought holding them in but he began to moan loudly hitting against her spot harder. Her eyes widened again as her legs started shaking more her breasts going up and down with his thrusts as she started to cum again. Her legs tightened as much as they could as she moaned out again leaving deep scratches on his back as she dug deeper and went down it. Her legs released as she finished cumming and ran down her legs. He turned over to his back laying beside her for a moment as she caught her breath and mounted him. She grabbed his dick softly and puts inside of her as she moaned again. She puts her hands on his chest as she began to ride him slowly at first then faster. He moaned out louder as he stared at her watching her breasts go up and down as she rode him. Soon she shifted a bit and went faster letting at of him get inside her and hit her spot again this time harder and more frequently. His eyes grew wider as he began to look up at the ceiling and put his hands on her waist. She began to shake again but this time her entire body began to tremble as she felt herself cumming harder then the last two times. He looked back at her as his eyes began to roll back, grabbing her waist tightly and moaning out her name loudly. She started cumming harder and screamed his name as she felt his cum shoot up inside of her. She smiled looking down at him as she collasped falling onto his chest as they both _

_were breathing heavily. He wrapped his arms around her while still inside of her._

"Th-that...was..." She tried talking but couldnt finish her sentences from loss of breath.

"I'm...i'm glad...you think so..." He said laughing a bit still trying to calm down but softly rubs her back.

"I love you kakashi-sensei..." She said as she snuggled into his chest as he rubbed her back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too sakura..." He said then kissed her forehead.

_They both smiled and slowly fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain beating against the windows softly as the laid there wrapped in each others arms._


	2. A Simple Morning

_**The following morning...**_

_He woke up and opened his eyes slowly as he looked over at her and smiled a bit. She was fast asleep on his shoulder with her arm across the lower part of his ribs and abs. He moved her arm gently and slowly moved her head from his shoulder placing it on a pillow instead. She moved around a bit for a moment then snuggled up with the pillow in her arms. He crept out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and turned on the water then checked it making sure that it wasnt too hot then stepped in and began taking a shower. After a while she woke up and realized that he wasnt next to her. She wondered where he had gone until she heard the sound of the shower water running in the bathroom. She sat up and yawned stretching while holding up the blanket over her chest to cover herself until she stood up and walked over to her dresser and opened it then reached for a pair of panties out of her dresser drawer as well as a long white shirt that fell just short of her knees. She sat back down on the bed and crossed her legs in front of her as she heard the shower turn off. He dried off his face and hair wrapping a towel over his waist and walked back into the bedroom. She smiles at him while staring at him and he looked looked back at her smiling._

"Good morning Sakura-chan. How did you sleep?"

_He said as walked over to her and leans over towards her and kisses her softly then sat down next to her as she kissed him back smiling softly looking back at him still._

"Good morning to you too Kakashi-sensei. I slept great, how about you?"

_She said with her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed giving him an innocent smile then opening her eyes to look back at him as he gave her back a smile. They looked at each other for a moment in silence then started to laugh softly together. After some time they stopped laughing and he stood up and reached for his clothes that were ontop of a chair completely dry now from since the heavy rain the night before. He took off the towel and put on his boxers and pants then sat back down making sure they were dry. She stretched again this time while sitting on the bed uncrossing her legs and letting them rest on the bed. He looked at her then leaned back and rested his head in her lap while he looked up at her. She laughed a bit and then leaned forward a bit and kissed him and he kissed her back._

"So Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to do today? Read that perverted book of yours?"

_She giggled a bit while she looked down at him moving strands of her hair from her face and placing them behind her ear putting her hand on his cheek and cupping it softly. He laughed while looking up at her and replied._

"Not exactly. I need to help Iruka out at the academy today. One of the teachers wont be able to make it so they've asked me to fill in. After that, naruto wants me to help him train somemore. Its been a while since he asked me to so i guess i could actually train him for once. Though i know exactly whats going to happen right after that..."

_He sighs as she laughs knowing what he was going to say next. _

"Naruto is going to ask you to buy him some ramen after your done right? That sounds just like naruto."

_She laughed more looking down at him still and stuck out her tongue playfully and started to laugh even more._

"How about you sakura-chan? What will you do today? Anything interesting planned?"

"Not really, i'm just going to visit hinata today. I havent talked to her in a while so i want to check up on her and make sure that she's doing ok. We need to catch up. I'm sure that we have alot to talk about."

**Yea, especially after what happened yesterday. I have got to tell her everything thats happened. I hope that everything is going great for her. The last time i talked to her was when we went shopping a while back.**

"Well Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up. And you should hurry up and get dressed. Your already late, classes started almost an hour ago. I'll meet up with you later on tonight at the ramen shop ok?"

_He nods and leans up kissing her as he stood up grabbing his shirt putting it on then his vest, headband tying it on and covering his sharingan, then finally his mask putting it on covering his face. She looked at him as he dressed. Then she stood up and walked in front of him and looked up at him._

"I don't know why you wear a mask Kakashi-sensei, you look alot better without it."

_She hugged him as he hugged back then she pulled down his mask for a moment kissing him then pulled it back up properly. A smile could be seen through the imprints on his mask as he turned and walked out the door._

"I'll meet you there later Sakura-chan. See you later. Love you"

"I love you too Kakashi-sensei."

_He walks downstairs and out the door as she followed behind him locking the door as he left. She smiled and turned around heading upstairs and went into the bathroom and began to take a shower and began thinking about what had happened the night before as she did so._

**Meanwhile at the academy...**

"You would think after all of this time he would learn to be on time for something. Why doesnt he ever show up on time? What is taking you so long Kakashi?"

_Iruka said to himself quietly as he looked at the time on the clock and sighed. Then he turned around looking at the students and began to address them._

"Alright class lets get started. Everyone take your seats. While we wait for the other teacher to come, lets do attendance and see who's here...You two, stop throwing things across the classroom!"


	3. Just A Normal Day

_He finally makes it to the academy a full hour late. He walks into the classroom while the students have their heads in their books reading. Iruka looks over at the door hearing it opened. He sees Kakashi and stands up out of his chair walking over to him and speaking with him in a low tone._

"You made it. What took you so long? Your an hour late. I told you to try and be here on time. What held you up for so long? We couldnt even get the full class started because you werent here. Today is a training day as well as a exam on how well they can perform clones. You've got some explaining to do Kakashi. Whats your excuse for today? What, a black cat crossed your path? Gai stopped you on the way here? Start explaining."

_Iruka went on ranting trying to figure out why Kakashi was so late trying to keep his voice low. But the longer that he talked the louder that he became without realizing it. Soon the students could hear him complaining about Kakashi being late. Several of the students looked up from their books and looked over at Iruka wondering why he was damn near shouting. Finally one of the students broke the silence and spoke._

"Um...Iruka-sensei? Why are you shouting when Kakashi-sensei is right in front of you? You told us to be quiet and study but your making too much noise for use to actually study."

_All of the students agreed collectively about Iruka's noise making. He felt embarrassed that the students had to point out that he was being loud when he wasnt even trying to. He sat there for a moment thinking about what to say while he rubbed the back of his head._

"Your right, i guess i got a little worked up."

_The entire class began to laugh while Iruka stood there looking at them. He settled down the class after a minute or two and got them to go back to their studying as he turned back to Kakashi looking for answers._

"Well i needed to make a stop along the way to help someone with her groceries and she just happened to be going the opposite way of the academy. So i needed to walk with her back and then come back to the academy. On top of that i had to-"

_Iruka interupted him halfway through his explaination with a deep sigh._

"I don't even want to know Kakashi. At least your here now. We need to get started the class started. Were already behind schedule. Hopefully we can make up for it though."

_He walked to the center of the front of the classroom and got the children's attention._

"Alright, now that he's **finally** here we can begin the class. I believe all of you already know who this is. For those that don't, this is Kakashi Hatake, 'the copy ninja.' Now seeing that the introduction is other with. Everyone stand up and lets get going. Make sure that you take all of your stuff with you. Once this class finishes you can go home for the rest of the day."

_The class said hello to him and then shouted and cheered hearing that class would be done for the day once they had finished. They all stood up and lined up behind Iruka and Kakashi talking to each other lowly as the began to walk out of the classroom and out towards the training grounds in two lines. While walking and keeping an eye on the kids Iruka and Kakashi began talking._

"Well aside from your lateness Kakashi, how have you been? What have you been up to recently? And how's naruto been? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I'm sure that you heard already, i was sent out on a recon mission not to long ago. Though it didn't turn up to much. But i've been back for about two days now. But as far as naruto, he's doing fine. I'm supposed to be meeting up with him later to train him. It's been a while so i guess its not a bad idea to find out how well his training is going. Odds are that he will have me by him some ramen after his training so you could meet him there if you want to."

"That might not be a bad idea. I'm sure that he's grown alot and gotten stronger. We should have alot to talk about. But i'm glad that its you paying for his ramen instead of me this time. If anyone knows how to eat ramen its naruto."

_He laughs while Kakashi shakes his head while they continued to walk looking back at the students until they finally reached the training grounds. They stopped and turned around looking at the students._

"Alright everyone. First thing is kunai training. You all know what to do. I'll deal with one group Kakashi. You take care of the other half. Alright students, lets get started"

_They all nodded and cheered a bit as they split into two smaller groups then began to listen to their respective teachers. Soon after they began to throw kunai at the targets while Kakashi and Iruka watched over them. Time passed and they all did about average except for the occasional mistake of someone letting go of a kunai at the wrong time and it comes flying backwards at a student or one of the teachers. But the target training ended without anyone being hurt._

"Ok. Thats it for today. Class is dismissed. All of you head home and study. I'll see you in school tomorrow morning"

_They all cheered and hooted then ran off in every possible direction after saying goodbye to Iruka and Kakashi. They smiled and waved to the children as they left and Iruka looked over towards Kakashi._

"Thanks again Kakashi. Tomorrow they should be sending Genma over to fill in if the other teacher still doesnt come back. I have to get going. Tell naruto that i said hello."

"It's no problem Iruka, and tell Genma and the others when you see them that I said hello. I'll wait here for naruto so i can train him. If i leave now then i'll never hear the end of it. He should be on his way right about now. Well iruka, i'll see you later and i'll tell naruto you said hello. Later"

_They finish their goodbyes and Iruka walks off and Kakashi jumps in a tree and pulls out his book and begins to read waiting for naruto to show up. After about a half hour naruto finally shows up then looks around and starts complaining._

"How did i know that he wouldnt be here?! He's always late! Doesnt he ever know how to show up on time?!? Man that gets annoying, Just once i'd like for him to show up on time!"

_He continues ranting until an a nut hits him upside his head then looks up at the tree and sees Kakashi reading_

"Now what was me never being on time naruto? If you need to know i've been here most of the day"

_He says as he jumps out the tree turning a page in his book walking over to naruto still reading._

"So why didnt you tell me that you were here then? AH!, it doesnt matter! Lets just get to training. And dont hold back on me Kakashi-sensei. Give me everything that you got!"

"I'm reading an interesting part of the book right now naruto. So you'll have to deal for now.."

_Naruto grins and runs at Kakashi trying to kick him but misses as Kakashi ducks. He closes the book and crouches behind naruto._

"To think you'd learn...Leaf Village Secret Jutsu!"

_Kakashi uses the One Years of Death on Naruto and naruto goes flying into the air screaming in pain. Kakashi stands and opens his book then turns a page as naruto slowly comes back to him some time later_

"Damn you Sensei that hurts!! Stop doing that. Can we actually train now?"

_Kakashi sighs and closes the book putting it away then looks over at naruto._

"Alright naruto. Lets begin. I hope that your ready for this"

_They train for several hours til the sun began to fall. They finally stopped as naruto collasped onto the floor from being tired. Their clothes filthy from sweat, dust, and dirt._

"Well thats enough for today naruto. Your exhausted and theres somewhere that i need to be. I need to get home and change. So we can train again another time.."

"Aww come on sensei! I can keep going, besides what do you have to do besides read that pervy book all day?"

_Naruto complains then sits up looking at kakashi then stands and brushes off the dust._

"Well naruto, i'll see you later. I should actually be on time for once. Oh, and Iruka says hello"

"Hey! Wait! You didnt answer my-"

_Before naruto and finish Kakashi disappears in a cloud of smoke as naruto crosses his arms and pouts._

"question...I forgot to ask him to by me some ramen...Crap!

_He shrugs and walks off home with his arms behind his head daydreaming._


	4. Sakura's Simple Afternoon

_She showered as she thought about everything that had happened the night before trying to figure whether or not it really happened. She closed her eyes as she washed her hair as flashbacks of the night came into her mind causing her bite her lip after she finished washing her hair._

**"Did last night really happen...? Me and...Kakashi-sensei? I gotta go to hinata's and tell her about this. Shes not gonna believe this either"**

_She turns off the water stepping out of the shower drying her hair then wraps herself in a towel walking out the bathroom and into the bedroom looking at the bed and the mess that it was in from last night she looked at the time while she dried off and got dressed then changed looking at her bed again as visions slipped back into her mind again flashing in and out her head everything that happened on the bed she bit her lip again as she felt a bit of heat rush through her body. She tried calming herself down and went to the bed removing and changing the sheets fixing up the room. It still still had a slight smell of sex which sent another rush up her body. She grabbed everything she thought she needed and ran out the door trying to get her mind clear before it got any worse closing the door and headed for hinata's._

_She walked quickly but realized that the fastest way to hinata's was by going passed the flower shop, she really didnt wanna see Ino and ruin how good her day started. But she was too anxious to tell hinata about everything that happened so she took the chance and went towards it hoping Ino wasn't there or wouldnt see her. She got to the shop and almost completely by it when..._

"Well if it isnt billboard brows..not even going to stop and say hi? How rude"

_She winced a bit knowing full well who's voice it was but grew somewhat annoyed quickly as she turned around seeing Ino walking outside the shop after setting some flowers down in front of the shop. Her face quickly from a big smile to a bit of a scowl as she stared at Ino_

"Well, i would have ino-pig but i have somewhere to go"

_She said coldly staring back at Ino trying to leave before she got even more annoyed_

"And just where do you have to go? Not like you have a life. Or a boyfriend for that matter! Me on the other hand, me and shika-kun are happy together"

_Ino said hoping that it would stab sakura as she grinned at her awaiting the disappointment to show on her face_

"Well, fyi Ino-pig i do have a boyfriend. Though its none of your business who it is"

_She said in confidence looking back at Ino_

**"Hell Yea!! Take that pig-face!!"**

_Ino looked at her and started laughing uncontrollably pointing at her after she said that_

"Who would date someone like you with a forehead like that!? You need to wake up out of your daydreams!! No one would ever date you billboard brows!"

_Sakura clinched her in a fist staring at ino wanting to punch her lights out while ino kept laughing at her_

"Oh yea?! Kakashi-sensei doesn't mind it so HA!"

_She said countering. Ino's eyes widened and started to water while she laughed even harder holding her stomach from it being curled into knots from her laughing so hard looking at Sakura_

"Hahaha!! Thats funny! Like Kakashi would date someone like you! You really need to wake up out of your fantasy world, Kakashi would never be interested in someone like you!"

_She said laughing all the more as Sakura got even more pissed and stormed off heading for hinata's again not turning back to look at Ino but could still hear her laughing although she was a good distance away from her_

"That ino's got some nerve. Watch, i'll show her!!"

_She said shouting a bit as the few people around her looked at her oddly while she walked past them. After a while her ranting finally came to an end as a bit of doubt slipped into her mind. She started talking to herself quietly as she walked looking down at the ground_

"What if ino was right..? And Kakashi-sensei only used me? Would he really do that to me?..."

_She shook her head attempting to erase her doubts from out of her mind_

"No..that isn't right.. i know that she isn't right, not this time...I love him..and he loves me. "

**"...I hope..."**

_She finally made it to Hinata's. She figured telling her about her night might have cheered her up from Ino ruining it with her annoying attitude. Sakura walked up to the front gates to her house walking inside and went towards the front door and knocked on it waiting for someone to answer. After a while Hinata came to the door greeting Sakura with a smile on her face as she let her in_

"Hey Sakura-chan. How are you feeling today..?"

_Hinata said softly as her usual shy self as Sakura returned her smile walking inside_

"I'm doing alright Hinata-chan. How about you?"

_She asked looking at Hinata as they walked towards Hinata's bedroom, Sakura saying hello to anyone that happened to past them as they walked_

"I'm...ok..What took you so long in coming?"

_Hinata asked as they made it to her room closing the door behind them_

"Well, Hinata...there was a reason i was late. I have alot to tell you"

_Sakura said, her attitude starting to perk up and become more excited a bit more each second. Hinata looked at her curiously wondering why she was getting so excited about_

"W-what is it?"

"Well...The reason i was late to get here..was because i was with Kakashi-sensei"

_Sakura said a bit nervous wondering what Hinata's reaction would be_

"Oh...you were busy training? I guess i can understand that"

_Sakura shook her head closing her eyes then opening them starting to talk again_

"No Hinata. I was _**with **_Kakashi-sensei"

"Oh. Oh!! You were! You mean?"

_Sakura nodded as she started to blush twiddling with her fingers slightly looking at her. Hinata gave a small squeak and squeal as she pulled Sakura onto the bed sitting next to her_

"You have to tell me what happened Sakura"

_Sakura wasn't surprised that Hinata's attitude changed. She was always that way. She always wanted to know if something had happened about her. Sakura relaxed and started talking again the blush still remained on her face_

"Ok...I was walking to the ramen shop yesterday, and he happened to be there. We were talking for a while and i started hinting about how i liked him. At first i thought he didn't understand or was ignoring me. So i ran home thinking he'd never figure it out. But he came to my house and..."

_Hinata listened almost hanging on every word as she looked over at Sakura listening to her story_

"He- he kissed me. Then he told me...that he-he.."

_She took a deep breathe before she could get it out_

"He said that he loved me"

_Hinata looked at her as her eyes widened a bit but a smile came to her face for Sakura as she urged her on to finish the story_

"Well..after that, he came inside and kissed her again..but he didnt have on his mask"

_Hinata interrupted her as her curiousity got the better of her_

"He didn't?! Wh-What does he look like??"

_Sakura smiled looking up at Hinata remembering his face_

"Better than i could have ever imagined...it was...just perfect.."

_Hinata smiled and nodded but didnt talk as she wanted Sakura to finish with her story. Now she was even more hung on her words listening intently to it._

"Ok, after he kissed me he told me that he loved me again, and i said it back. Then after that i took him up to my room and we..."

_She turned red looking at Hinata as she let out another squeal this time louder._

"How was it? It was your first time right? Did it hurt?"

"Yea, it was and it did at first. Then it just...i've never felt something that good before Hinata. I just can't explain it...it just felt so amazing."

_Sakura smiled as her blushed remained, if anything it began to darken as she went through the story. It had brought back the same flashbacks that she had that morning as the made her shake slightly from remembering them and the feelings that she felt the night before. She quickly pulled out of her mind as she looked back up at Hinata again._

"What about you Hinata-chan? What of you and Naruto-kun? Or are you done with your crush on him?"

_She asked trying to change the subject for a moment. Hinata blushed a bit as she started talking now_

"Well, we started dating a few days ago.."

_Sakura looked a bit shocked but it was a pleasant surprise_

"You've been dating? And you never told me? So how have things been between you? How far have you gone?"

_She was all of a sudden full of questions_

"Well, like i said...we've only been dating for close to a week now. Things have been fine with us, were happy...and the furtherest we've ever gone is kissing..I-I get to nervous sometimes to do anything..."

"So that means that your still..?"

_Hinata blushed yet again but nodded softly a bit embarrassed. Sakura simply smiled at her and rested her hand on Hinata's_

"Its ok..don't worry Hinata, it will happen one day. So try not to be so shy about it."

"I-i know...but us talking about it, and it happening are two different things.."

_Hinata said as she looked down but Sakura picked up her head smiling still_

"And when it happens, you'll be ready for it ok?"

_They kept chatting talking and laughing for a few hours talking the afternoon away. They talked about each others relationships and gave advice to one another about their relationships...even talked about days back at the academy and how they'd grown. Sakura even told her about the entire incident with Ino earlier before she had shown up at her house, but Hinata helped her to dismiss any ideas or doubts that she might have had left in her mind. And Hinata even managed to get Sakura to be a bit more detailed her night with Kakashi. They talked for hours like the usually did when they spent time with each other until..._

"Ahh! Look at the time! I'm supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei at the ramen shop already! Omg I'm late!"

_Hinata chuckled as she tried calming her down_

"Sakura-chan, don't worry. This is Kakashi-sensei were talking about remember? He probably isn't even there yet. Lets go to the ramen shop together. I was supposed to meet up with Naruto-kun there around now anyway"

_Sakura managed to calm her nerves a bit realizing that Hinata was probably right_

"Alright Hinata-chan, we really should get going then. We shouldn't keep them waiting for too long should we?"

_Hinata nodded and chuckled a bit along with Sakura as they both got up off the bed and left out of her room and headed for the front door leaving Hinata's house and turned headed for the ramen shop where they expected Naruto and Kakashi to be waiting for them to show up_


	5. Odd Night At The Ramen Shop

_As naruto waiting at the ramen shop for Hinata to show up. He had been waiting there for maybe about a half hour already. He took a seat on one of the stools with his back turned to the counter greeting them a while back when he had first arrived. He wondered where she was and what was taking her so long. It was never like her to be late before. As he waited and sighed, Ino and Shikamaru showed up holding hands. He sat forward in the chair and greeted them._

"Hey Naruto-kun, How have you been?"

_Ino said happily as she sat down on Shikamaru's lap smiling widely_

"I've been fine. Except Kakashi-sensei still owes me ramen and Hinata is late. What could be taking her so long..?"

_Ino grinned remembering her earlier argument with Sakura and started talking as Shikamaru stared off into the clouds like he usually did, but now it was starting to get dark_

"Well, she's probably with forehead. She was going off about how she was dating Kakashi. She needs to wake up. **Her and Kakashi?!**"

_Ino started to laugh as Shikamaru simply sighed to himself. Naruto looked at Ino but didn't say anything. He was more interested in the idea of Kakashi and Sakura actually dating. He shocked him a bit to think about it. But as Ino laughed a voice came from behind her_

"Well Ino-pig, you may end up eating those words at the end of this…though you never finish stuffing that pig face of yours to begin with"

_Sakura said coldly as he came from behind her with Hinata right next to her. Hinata walked over to Naruto and he kissed her as she blushed softly then say down on his lap. Sakura sat down by herself on a stool wondering where Kakashi was and why he was so late. But as she started thinking, Ino started ranting all over again_

"I told you Sakura, your delusional. You could never get someone like Kakashi. I doubt you could get someone period with that head of yours"

_Ino started to laugh again at her as Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto started to get slightly annoyed. Shikamaru broke his silence and looked at Ino_

"Ino, that's enough. Why are you making things so bothersome?"

_Ino stopped with her laughter and turned to Shikamaru and kissed him_

"I'm sorry Shika, I'll stop now"

_Naruto and Hinata looked at Shikamaru and nodded as if saying 'thank you' as Sakura didn't show it, but what Ino said hurt her a bit on the inside. She had sat there for another half hour as she had to watch the four of them hug and kiss each other. It just made her feel worse than when Ino started back up again. She wondered if Kakashi simply used her the night before and planned to stand her up. Not only that, she thought that he would never talk to her again like she heard happened to a few other girls in the village. It went from a half hour to a full hour in what seemed like a matter of seconds to the others but was an eternity to Sakura. Ino glared over at Sakura as if to look at her and say 'ha I told you so!' as she turned and kissed Shikamaru making sure that Sakura could see Hinata looked back at her frequently seeing the pain that she was in waiting on Kakashi. Sakura silently sighed to herself as she closed her eyes getting ready to leave when she felt someone kiss her. She felt the fabric of the mask and immediately knew who it was as she opened her eyes smiling widely as she quickly jumped out of her chair to hug him tightly. He stumbled back a few steps as she kissed him back even though it was simply his mask. She was so happy at the moment that she didn't care._

"I thought you forgot about me Kakashi-sensei…"

_She said in a bit of a saddened tone as he kissed her again_

"I could never forget about you Sakura. But I am a bit sorry I showed up so late"

"Its ok. You finally came. That's what matters"

_Sakura said as she held onto him making him sit down as she sat down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as the rest looked on in disbelief. But Ino was obliviously furious, and Sakura easily saw it which made her feel even better._

"Well Kakashi-sensei. What took you so long to finally get here? Did you get lost on the way?"

_They all laughed as Naruto decided to make fun of his sensei's tendency to be late and have the worst excuses behind them_

"Alright alright, I know I'm late. To make up for it. I'll pay for everyone's ramen tonight. Will that make up for it?"

_They all agreed in unison as he finished greeting everyone but of course Naruto had the usual random outburst as his stomach grumbled _

"Perfect timing Kakashi-sensei!. I'm gonna eat til I burst!"

_Naruto shouted out as Hinata chuckled sweetly and the others laughed. Sakura's whole attitude had flipped around._

"Well Kakashi-sensei. I hope you have enough to cover Naruto-kun's appetite"

_Sakura said giggling looking at him_

"Hey! My appetite isn't that bad! The most you have to get me is 4 or 5 orders sensei"

_They all laughed again as this time Shikamaru started talking moving from directly behind Ino._

"Naruto. the most any of us will eat is _**maybe**_ two"

_He chuckled nervously as the others kept laughing and Kakashi started the orders for everyone. They all joked and laughed the times away but most of Sakura's attention was on Kakashi as she felt his hands moving slyly. They were creeping to the inside of her thigh but the fact that everyone was sitting awkwardly, no one could see it and he knew that. She smiled and joined back into the conversation but she felt a moan coming up and she bit down hard on her bottom lip. His hand slipped into her pants. She gripped his pants and bit down on her lip harder as she felt him rubbing her pussy. It was starting to get her wet. Hinata looked back to see why Sakura had gotten so quiet all of a sudden only to see her flushed red biting on her lip along with Kakashi's hand squirming around near her waist. Hinata's eyes widened as the sight and she quickly turned around after she saw Sakura looking at her. Sakura's grip on his pants tightened as she let out a soft moan. Hinata and Naruto looked back at them as Kakashi's hand stopped moving._

"Sakura-chan. Is everything alright? That sounded kinda funny. You ok back there?"

_Naruto ask a bit curiously unable to turn all the way around because Hinata was in his lap. Hinata remained silent, she knew exactly what was going on behind them though she wasn't intending on saying anything. Sakura quickly gathered herself as his fingers stopped moving._

"Yea naruto-kun, everything is fine. Don't worry ok?"

_Naruto looked the best that he could but nodded and turned back towards Shikamaru and Ino. Once he did, Kakashi's hand started up again. This time it moved from the outside of her panties to the inside, feeling his fingers now rubbing against her wetting pussy. She started to let out another moan but bit down as hard as she could on her bottom lip and without meaning to made it bleed. Once she noticed what she had done she took his hand from her panties._

"Everyone…I'll be right back. I think a busted my lip somehow. Hinata, can you come with me to the bathroom please?"

_Sakura said as Hinata turned to her and saw an almost pleading look in her eyes as she nodded._

"Oh uh sure. Naruto-kun I'll be right back ok?"

_Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata had kissed his cheek and the two of them had ran off to the bathroom. When they got inside Sakura made sure no one else was inside and locked the door. Hinata looked at her lip while they cleaned it up and couldn't help but start to ask questions._

"Sakura…what happened out there? And what happened to your lip? What do you think would happen if Naruto would have been able to turn around and see the two of you?"

_Sakura had to stop all of Hinata's questions so that she can answer them one at a time while she got the blood off her lip and the little that dripped down to her chin._

"Kakashi started touching me. And my lip got this way from how good it felt. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't, it's why I ran to the bathroom so fast."

_She looked away as she started to blush as she started talking lower a bit embarrassed about what was to come next._

"And the idea of no one noticing and someone finding out…..turned me on more…I couldn't help it, I wanted him to stop but my body just wouldn't listen to me.."

"If he does that again I don't know what I'll do. I can't let him do that again, not while everyone's around."

_She said __as she looked at Hinata and her lip had finally stopped bleeding. Mean while back outside with the others. Naruto finally managed to turn around as Ino decided to go be nosy and check to see why Hinata and Sakura were taking so long. The three guys started talking. More so, Naruto giving Kakashi the 21 questions._

"So Kakashi-sensei, how long have you and Sakura-chan been dating? How did you start dating? When did you start dating? Where did you start? Did you two do it yet? Huh? Huh?"

_Kakashi couldn't help but laugh to himself at how curious Naruto was, he looked over at Shikamaru who just shook his head for a moment but then looked over at Kakashi waiting for answers, even he wanted to know what had happened. Kakashi grabbed a bit of water and a napkin washing his hand from earlier. He looked up at the two of them as he started to explain._

"Well, believe it or not we've only been dating since yesterday. And it pretty much started here Naruto, she happened to come here while I just finished eating. We stayed here and talked for a bit, and then the rest just takes us to where we are now."

_He explained making sure to leave everything else. He figured for now it would be best to leave them in the dark for now. Naruto pouted as he expected to hear more or at least better details as Shikamaru as always, lost interest in the whole thing and started staring up at the sky. After a while Ino came back, soon followed by Hinata and a blushing Sakura though she hid her face behind Hinata until she made it back to Kakashi and turned facing him as she sat on his lap and whispered into his ear._

"Kakashi-sensei, can we please wait until we get back home before we go any further? I don't want anyone seeing anything. Please?"

_She seemed to have pleaded with him as she made sure to wait until her body calmed back down before she came back outside and into his lap. He looked up at her and nodded without any type of fight which surprised her a bit. She turned around in his lap with a smile on her face as Hinata looked at her. But as she did he leaned forward in her ear and whispered back._

"I've got something special for you when we make it back home…"

_Her eyes widened as she felt heat surge up and through her body that made her moan unexpectedly, the same wetness that she had before came back if not worse._

"Oh god…that didn't just happen"

_Naruto got curious hearing another sound behind him but before he could turn around to see what was going on, Hinata grabbed his face and kissed him trying to distract him. But the minute she did she turned as red as a cherry and seconds later. the ramen came. Naruto looked at her surprised but kissed her back then spoke completely lost._

"Uh…what was I about to do again?"

_Everyone started to laugh as the looked over at Naruto but Sakura looked over to Hinata and mouthed the words "thank you" to her though Hinata looked like she was ready to faint._


	6. A Night To Remember

The rest of the night at the shop went about normal as you could expect it. With everyone laughing and occasionally Naruto getting mad and shouting because of something someone might have said about or too him. Even down to everyone trying to get a look at Kakashi's face while he ate though Sakura pretty much got in the way of that every time. After everyone finished eating they all got ready to say their goodbyes though Ino wandered off somewhere still pissed about the two of them being together.

"_Well Kakashi-sensei, you've got the bill! We're all gonna go now."_

_Naruto said with a full stomach as he tried making fun of Kakashi sticking him with the bill. Hinata turned and bowed to the two of them then waved to Shikamaru, who nodded to them all and walked off looking for Ino._

"T-Thank you Kakashi-senpai. I really enjoyed tonight. Good night."

_Hinata said as she took Naruto's hand and they walked off somewhere. He smiled at the two of them as they walked off together and got the bill taking a good look at it. Sakura got off his lap as he looked to see just how much everyone ate. Their bowls were still in front of where they sat. Shikamaru and Ino had one a piece, the same with Hinata. Sakura and himself both had a bowl, then shared a second one. But Naruto as everyone thought, had about four bowls sitting in front of him. He laughed as he shook his head and paid for the ramen and looked over at Sakura, who had finally calmed down again. _

"Are you ready to go home now? I think we should before Naruto's stomach brings him back here."

_He said as he laughed a bit to himself and she couldn't help but giggle as well as she nodded._

"Yes sensei. I'm ready to go home now. Tonight was fun. Except trying to keep everyone from seeing your face. Your supposed to do a better job hiding it from people."

_She said as she started walking out the shop with him at her side after saying goodbye to the chef. Something popped into her head but she didn't want to bother and ask it, she figured that she'd find out later on._

"Well, I could do that because I knew you wouldn't let anyone see my face. You want to keep my face all to yourself."

_He teased her and she pouted, but in the end she knew he was right, though she sure wasn't gonna admit that to him. She grinned and looked back up at him._

"Well actually, I was just hiding it so that you wouldn't scare the others away. It was a good night and I didn't want your face to ruin it and chase them away."

_She said with a grin on her face looking at him. He looked down at her with a fake look of surprise._

"Really now? Then maybe I should ask someone here on the street. Ah.. there's someone right over there. Maybe I should go and ask her how my face looks?"

_He started to walk away from her and towards the young girl he had seen as she scowled and grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to her shaking her head staring at him as if her eyes wanted to burn a hole through him for a moment._

"Don't you dare. That face is mine and mine alone. No one gets to see it but me."

_She said still staring at him then her face turned to a smile as he laughed and nodded looking back at her._

"Of course it is. For your eyes only Sakura."

_She smiled wider as she held his hand walking with him resting her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street towards her home. They took their time walking back, she closed her eyes while she leaned on him, it was night so no one was really outside anymore. After a while they made it back to her place and she opened the door going inside. He followed behind her and closed the door, to her surprise he hadn't tried to do anything to her yet. She turned to him and stood on one foot, the other on its heel as she looked at him with a smile. _

"So sensei, did you enjoy today? I mean, besides you being stuck with the bill to it all."

_She smiled more and laughed as she walked upstairs to her room leaving him downstairs but he followed her upstairs and into her room as he rubbed the back of his head._

"Well, I did enjoy it. But I didn't expect Naruto to really eat that much ramen. Who knows where he puts it all."

_She laughed at him as she stuck her tongue out at him. He faked a sigh and sat down on the bed then looked up at her._

"How about you Sakura? It seemed like you enjoyed yourself. In more ways than one…"

_She blushed the second he finished his sentence and looked at him._

"Th-that wasn't fair! Or funny in the least! What if Naruto or one of them would have turned around? Do you know what that would have said if they did? That was embarrassing."

_She ranted but at the same time her blush only got darker as she went on. He looked at her as he pulled down his mask which made her turn a dark red while there was a smirk on his face._

"Come now Sakura.. You know that you enjoyed that even though you might have been caught you loved every second of it."

_She couldn't do anything but growl as she knew in the back of her mind he was right._

"Really! Lets see how you like this!!"

_Before he could react she ran and lunged at him knocking him backwards on the bed with her waist at his chest. She sat down on him straddling his chest and looked down at him with a confident grin on her face._

"How's that for liking it!?"

"Victory-

_She was interrupted as she looked down at him triumphantly he turned over and put her on her back on the bed._

"Now, what was that you were saying?"

_She pouted as her legs fell to the bed looking up at him. He looked down at her and laughed then leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stopped pouting and kissed him back her hands unzipping his vest and once she did he took it off and threw it on the floor. He moved from her lips to her neck as she tilted her head biting on her bottom lip softly running her hands up his shirt feeling on his abs and chest starting to lift that off him as well. Once he got it off he went back to her neck biting on it as she let out a moan lightly scratching his body. He took off her shirt and popped her bra off of her going down and started sucking on her breasts. She wrapped her hands around his head as he sucked on her nipples, his tongue running circles around them as she let out a louder moan, her nipples getting erect after she did. _

"Mmmm…Sensei…"

_Smirking a bit he lifted his hands up and slid off her pants as her waist raised up to help him get them off, once he did one of his hands moved to the middle of her legs and started rubbing her pussy. She started to moan louder as she grabbed some of his hair, looking up at her with the same look he bit down on her nipples softly and started to tug and pull on them. Her eyes widened as she started pulling more on his hair, her pussy starting to get wet again, her panties now completely soaked because of earlier. He took off her panties as he started rubbing her now bare pussy with his fingers as her back arched off of the bed, her eyes shutting tightly. He continued rubbing her pussy as he let her nipples go and looked up at her._

"Sakura, remember that something that I was talking about when we were at the ramen shop?"

_Her eyes remained closed as she nodded holding back her moans._

"Y-yes. Wha-what was it.. That you were gonna do..?"

_She asked nervously._

"This…."

_He kissed down her chest and stomach as his fingers finally stopped. then got between her legs kissing the inside of them. She smiled and licked her lips moaning softly. He stopped kissing them and moved to the middle and started licking her pussy._

"Oh God! Sensei!"

_Her eyes flew open as she looked down at him, gripping even more of his hair as she moaned out louder. He moved a bit closer to her and licked her harder, letting his tongue travel in between the lips to her pussy. Her mouth hung open as she grabbed onto the sheets with her other hand, moaning out louder as her back lifted off the bed again flopping back down. He continued licking her, his tongue traveling from her entrance to the top of her pussy his licks coming with more pressure the more he did it._

"OH MY! KAKASHI!"

_She started to scream as she began to cum on his face, though she fought her best to hold it back. She looked down at him embarrassed as blushed again._

"I-…I'm sorry Sensei…I tried to stop it.."

_He shook his head as he looked up at her as he chuckled a bit still between her legs stopping for a moment._

"It's alright Sakura. I didn't want you to hold it. Just relax alright?"

_Sakura shyly nodded as he went back down to clean her. She let go of his head and moved her hands to the sheets starting to slowly grip them again. He started to lick her again, now his licks covering more of her, going from her entrance to just about her clit. She started moaning again as she began digging her nails into the sheets and the bed as he did, her legs wrapping themselves around his neck. He continued, letting his tongue going with more pressure leaving no part of her pussy untouched, and let the tip of his tongue graze her clit, once he did, her body shook lightly while her mouth still hung open, she started to drool a bit as her eyes shut again. _

"Does it feel good Sakura?"

_He asked her as his eyes drifted up to her while hers remained shut but she moaned even louder._

"Y-yes Sensei…please.. D-don't stop.."

_He smiled as he moved down again, and let his tongue drop again and circle her entrance. Her head shifted from side to side in restlessness as her legs tightened around his neck even more. She dug her nails into the bed even more, starting to tear her bed sheets from all the pleasure he was giving her, moaning out his name loudly._

"Kakashi!!…I-if you d-don't stop…I'll d-do it again.."

_She tried to warn him, but only made him more aggressive. His tongue swirled around her entrance harder, circles around it growing faster as his tongue started to go inside her. She started drooling more as it feel to the bed, tearing the sheets even more, she heard them ripping but her hands wouldn't let them go._

"Ahhh…mmm…Ka-ka-shi…"

_Her body calmed as his tongue stopped for a moment and she managed to let go of the sheets only for her to gasp and grab his head with both her hands as he drove his tongue inside her. His tongue swirled inside her the deeper inside her it went as her moans started to become low screams while her toes started to curl. He got as deep inside her as he could as his tongue managed to reach her spot. He looked up at her as his tongue gave it a soft flick and once he did, her legs tightened around him even more. He kept playing with her spot, his tongue moving back and forth as well as side to side on it. Her toes curled even more as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head from the sheer pleasure that she felt. She gripped his head even tighter, her nails digging into the back of his head lightly as she started to scream._

"Ohhh….KAKASHI!!"

_She started to cum again this time with more force than before as it flew into his mouth and on his face. She panted heavily as her chest raised and fell like crazy, slowly letting go of his head with both her hands and legs as she laid almost limp on the bed while he cleaned her again and also himself, the entire time she shivered softly under his tongue. Once he finished, he came up to her and kissed her lips softly._

"Sensei…your…amazing.."

_He smiled a bit as she kissed him back softly rubbing his back, scratching it softly. As he started to undo his pants she stopped him and shook her head looking up at him smiling._

"Now Sensei…it's my turn"

_Kakashi looked at her a bit surprised at her willingness but nodded and turned over putting her on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed his lips again then she made her way down kissing his chest, abs and stomach. She took off his pants only to see the large bulge in his boxers. She looked up at him as he laid back on the bed then removed his boxers, blushing as she was face to face so to say with his dick. She blushed as she shyly took it into her hand._

"S-Sensei….Your s-so big.."

_He lifted his head up to look down at her and smile._

"The more there is to please you with Sakura…"

_She blushed __again as she gripped it lightly and shyly licked the tip of it looking up at his reaction. He bit down on his lip softly as he closed his eyes leaning back down as she kept doing it, licking him softly going by his actions. He let out a low moan as she moved closer and licked around his tip in circles then noticed he was now looking down at her, it made her blush even more._

"Don-Don't look Sensei…its embarrassing…"

_He started to dispute but nodded and closed his eyes again enjoying it. She started to move her hand up and down it as she kept licking his tip harder and he began moaning louder._

"Sakura…that's good.."

_She smiled a bit seeing she was doing it right and moved her hand up and down faster licking in circles around his tip. He moaned her name softly in return as he wanted to look down at her but didn't. She moved just over it her mouth hovering it as she opened it and tried taking him into her mouth but she started to choke herself. His eyes opened as he looked down at her and he shook his head._

"Just…take in what you can…don't force it…"

_She nodded in understanding as she took him into her mouth again but only as much as her mouth could handle. She started moving her head up and down slowly as she continued to do the same with her hand, looking up at him to see what to do next. He bit down on his lip hard as his waist raised up a bit beginning to moan louder. Her hand tightened and started to squeeze his dick going up and down faster as she did the same with her mouth taking in as much as she could each time and with her other hand, she started rubbing herself starting to moan as she continued. His eyes opened as he looked up at the ceiling while he licked his lip placing his hand on her head gently as both her hand and her head moved up and down even faster._

"Sakura…your gonna make me cum…"

_She kept going faster wanting to please him the same way that he did her squeezing him even tighter as his eyes opened and he began to stare up at the ceiling moaning out her name again, gripping her head softly. She kept rubbing herself even more as she got wet again and moaned as she kept going. She slowly started taking in more of him and what she couldn't she did with her hand until he was wide eyed._

"Uhhh...Sakura!"

_His hips raised as he moaned out her name loudly, starting to cum. Her eyes widened as she pulled back a bit and let his dick go as he came in her mouth. He started to pant a bit as he slowly looked down at her as she sat there surprised for a moment, but then slowly swallowed it and licked the rest of it off his dick as she looked up at him._

"Did-…did I do good sensei..?"

_He smiled down at her as he took his hand off her head and nodded._

"You did great Sakura…"

_She smiled as she came up to him then kissed him and laid on her back opening her legs to him rubbing herself even more as she got wetter._

"Kakashi…please…come inside me..."

_She started to moan softly as she continued playing and rubbing herself as he got up and got in between her legs. He looked down at her as he smiled and she rubbed herself even harder now feeling his dick against her hand as she did, her back arching._

"Please Kakashi…Make love to me…"

_He moved closer to her as she kept rubbing herself and moved her hand away upon his entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she felt no pain this time, only the pleasure of him inside her. She moaned loudly as he started his motions going in and out of her slowly but deeply. She didn't make any type of attempts to hold anything in she moaned out loudly as she softly scratched his back._

"Ahh…Kakashi…Make love to me…"

"I will…until…I can't anymore…"

_She smiled as she moaned his name and started to cum wrapping her legs tightly around his waist pushing him deep inside her making him moan out her name. She dug her nails into his back deeper as she felt him starting to go faster, she pulled his head close to her, kissing him deeply. He started to moan into her mouth as he kissed her back deeply moving his tongue into her mouth and started to move around inside it then played with her tongue while his movements got faster and harder, slowly starting to rock the bed as she began to claw down his back roughly moaning back into his mouth. _

"Uhhh…Sakura…its so good…"

"Mmmm…Kakashi…faster…"

_Her legs tightened around his waist again as his pace started to quicken, driving his dick deep inside her each time, the headboard smacking against the wall as he started to go with more force as well. He moaned louder as he moved down to her neck and started kissing and biting on it while she moaned louder, her back arching and pressing her breasts against his chest as she started getting wetter. _

"Yes Sensei…harder…please…"

"Alright… Sakura…"

_She moaned out loudly as he started going harder, the bedpost smacking against the wall and cracking some as he continued with his assault on her neck. Her eyes few open as she started to shout out his name as her nails ran down his back. He moaned out wincing from the feel of her nails but smiled loving the feeling of it. _

"Yes…Yes…YES!"

_She moaned out loudly as her toes started curling again digging her nails deep into his back and trailing them down as she started to cum again her body shaking lightly as he moaned out her name again leaving a large hickey on her neck. He turned over putting her on top of him and once he did she unwrapped her legs and started riding him, placing her hands on his chest. He grabbed onto her waist wrapping his arms around her tightly. She looked down at him surprised as she continued to moan, her eyes flying wide open as he started bringing her down on him with so much force, she almost jumped out of his arms. She screamed out his name as she reached up and clawed at the bed tearing the sheets and scratching the bed tearing it._

"OH MY GOD! KAKASHI!!"

"Uhhh!! SAKURA!!"

_He started shouting out as he kept going, his arms wrapped tight around her waist as his knees bent upwards to thrust better._

"KAKASHI! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!!"

"SAKURA! S-SO AM I!"

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her entire body began to tremble, so much so that it made his tremble as well as his breathing was almost impossible. She clawed at the bed as she cam again, harder than she had ever before and once she did, he cam right behind her filling her with his as hers splashed down onto them soaking her bed. She collapsed on his chest as he held onto her breathing heavily and quickly while she completely passed out from the pleasure. He looked at her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with her on top of him breathing just as hard._


End file.
